Garnet Lies
by Amethyst Bubble
Summary: [AU] A horrible accident has occured, and to keep an innocent boy from suffering a fate of imprisonement, Honda Kyoko took action and sent Kyou to live with Souma Shigure.[Shonen ai, eventual HaruxKyou][On hold]


A/N: Am I ever on a roll today! I've been writing fanfiction all day! Heehee, anyway, this is my first Fruits Basket fic. ^^ It's a random idea I had one day, and it's an AU. Oh, yes, very AU. Err…for starters, Kyou isn't really related to the rest of the Souma's (even though he has the same last name, but that's just because I was too lazy to think up a new one for him.*Sweatdrop*) Starring none other then Kyou! Because Kyou's my favorite! Eventual HaruxKyou. ^^;;

Disclaimer: Well, Haru and Kyou are making out in my closet right now, but that doesn't mean that I own them…*Is hiding handcuffs behind her back* But that'll change, oh yes…

~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Chapter One

~~~~~~~~~~~~

            _"Can you believe it? He looks so young…"_

_            "But the look on his face, he sure looks like a criminal."_

_            "I don't find it so surprising. I heard he acts up in school all the time."_

Shut up! Shut up! The only thing that stopped him from screaming that out loud was her hand on his shoulder, her voice whispering in his ear "Don't let them get to you, they don't know you like I do. I know you didn't do it." 

            But she didn't know him that well. She believed in his innocence, when there was none to believe in. 

            _"They say he killed his own father."_

_            "How horrible!"_

_            "I personally think he's one of those delinquents. You know the type."_

He clenched his hand into a fist, his nails digging in to his palm, almost hard enough to draw blood. The people swarmed around, whispering noisily as they left the courtroom.

            The courtroom. He was finally out of there. Finally free. 

            But he'd have to be tomorrow. They'd continue the trial tomorrow. And, most likely, he'd be locked away. 

            "Are you alright, Kyou?" His best friend, Tohru Honda whispered in his ear. 

            He was charged with killing his father. If he was convicted, he'd go to prison with a minimum sentence of 30 years. And worst of all, he was guilty. Did she think he was okay?

           "I'm fine." He lied, smiling weakly at her. Kyou Souma hadn't had the heart to tell Tohru he had killed his own father. She trusted him so much, he couldn't let her down. 

            "That's good! Don't worry, I know they won't convict you! C'mon, mom's waiting!" She grinned brightly, dragging him forward, through all the crowds.

            "Mr. Souma, a moment please!" The reporters swarmed forward, pointing their cameras and microphones at him, so close that he was getting claustrophobic.

            "Did you really do it, did you really kill your own father?"

            "This is Channel 7 News, talking to Kyou Souma about the case against him."

            "Can you give us your story of what happened that night?"

            He kept his mouth shut, literally bristling. He absolutely hated crowds. Hated reporters. Hated those people who whispered, whispered loud enough for him to hear them, those stupid people who couldn't mind their own business. He hated them. He wouldn't answer them. 

           A woman shoved her way through the crowd of reporters shouting, "Alright, that's enough! Give the kid some space, will ya?" 

            "Mom!" Tohru shouted, dragging Kyou forward and towards Honda Kyoko. 

            "Tohru, Orange-Top, c'mon, let's get out of here!" Kyoko said, ushering the two kids into her car. Kyou growled at the nickname, but he wasn't too mad; Kyoko was always like that, laughing, smiling and joking. He wondered how someone could be so happy. Especially when that someone was aware of the truth.

            Kyoko knew. She'd been the only one he'd told. The night he'd killed his father, he'd run to Kyoko and Tohru. It was late at night when he'd arrived. Past Midnight and pouring. Tohru had been asleep, but Kyoko had been awake, and she'd let him in, more then a little surprised to see him. And he'd told her. He'd broken down and spilled it all to her.

            And Kyoko hadn't turned him away. She hadn't called him a monster. She'd just smiled and said she'd make tea. She'd hadn't told a soul. Today, she'd stood up, swore to tell the truth upon the bible, and she had lied. She'd said that Kyou was innocent. But that didn't matter. The evidence against him was too great. He would be convicted.

            And here they were, the three of them, Kyou, Tohru and Kyoko all seated around Kyoko's table, eating quietly.

            After she'd finished eating, Kyoko laid back with a sigh and looked at Kyou. 

            "Alright. You got your stuff, Orange-Top?" She asked.

            "…What?"

            "You're leaving. I got a friend you can stay with."

            "Leaving?" Kyou repeated dumbly. What was going on here?

            "Well, you can't stay here, can you? Tomorrow, it's most likely you'll be convicted. You can't stay."

            "Isn't that kind of illegal?"

            "So? You want to go to jail?" Kyoko asked, raising an eyebrow.

            "Well, ya got a point there…but if you get caught-"

            "I know, and I don't care." She smiled, "So, let's get going! Tohru, go get Kyou's stuff." 

            "Ah, hai!" Tohru said, running out of the room to get Kyou's things.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~

            So here he was. A new place, a whole new start. They'd driven all night to get here.  Kyoko rambling on through out the drive about how ironic it was, that these people had the same name as him, maybe they were distant relatives or something like that. Kyou peered out from the car window. Kyoko had told him and Tohru to stay in the car while she went to talk to her friend, Shigure.

            The house was nice, a large place that looked rather old fashioned. The doors and windows were sliding screens, constructed of paper and light wood. In the yard, a pale, white-haired teen chased around a little girl with golden hair. She giggled as he caught her, swinging her around.

            Kyou watched the two for a few moments. It struck him that the pale boy was rather cute, in a goth-punk sort of way, with all his piercings and necklaces and white hair. Kyou blushed, shaking his head back and forth, causing Tohru to stare at him and ask if he was okay.

            "Yeah, I'm fine," He said gruffly, running a hand through his orange hair.

            Kyoko stepped out on to the porch, a black haired man following her closely. She beckoned for Kyou and Tohru to come.

            Tohru opened the door, and bounded up half way up the path before she turned and waited for Kyou. He gulped, thinking 'it's now or never' and opened the car door, following Tohru as she bounced up to her mom and the black haired man.

Kyou noticed that when he and Tohru had gotten out of the car, the golden haired little girl had darted behind the pale teen, clutching onto his leg and peering out at the two from behind him. The pale teen on the other hand, smiled and waved at the two. 

            Tohru waved back, and Kyou scowled and looked away, blushing again. 

            "Kyou, this is Shigure, he owns this house." Kyoko said, motioning to the man next to her.

            "Hello, Kyou. It's very nice to have you here," Shigure winked at the orange haired boy. Kyou stuck his hands into his pockets, muttering something. "And Tohru!" Shigure exclaimed, beaming at the girl, "I haven't seen you since you were a little girl and now, look at you, you're a young woman!" He mocked sighed.

            "It's very nice to see you again!" She said, smiling politely.

            "Haru! Kisa, come here!" Shigure called, motioning to the yard.

            The pale teen came forward, the little girl following meekly behind him. 

            "Kyou, this is Hatsuharu, and the little one's Kisa." Shigure said. "Haru, Kisa, this is Kyou. He's going to be staying with us for a while."

            "Nice to meet you," Haru said, putting his hand forward. Kyou reluctantly shook it, turning crimson. He didn't understand why, but the pale teen, Haru, made him get all nervous. Haru smiled, pulling the little girl forward. "This is Kisa. Don't mind her, she's just shy."

            "It's uh, ummm…nice to meet you…" Kisa mumbled, before hiding behind Haru again.

            "She's so adorable!" Tohru cried, clapping her hands together.

           "Well, we should be going." Kyoko said, turning to go back to her car. "It was nice to see you again, Shigure. Kyou, we'll come and visit soon." She waved. 

            "Mom, wait!" Tohru said suddenly. 

            "Huh?" Kyoko turned around, staring at her daughter.

            "I was wondering if I could stay here with Kyou?" Tohru asked, grabbing onto her friends arm. Kyou looked down at her, surprised.

            "Well…" Kyoko paused, "I suppose you could stay. If it's okay with Shigure, that is."

            "Oh, of course it's fine! We could use a feminine force in this house!" Shigure said, putting one arm around Tohru and the other around Kyou, "I'll take good care of them both!"

            "All right," Kyoko said, kissing her daughter on the cheek and ruffling Kyou's hair affectionately before turning around and heading back to her car. "Take care you two!" She called before driving off.

            Kyou looked around him. Tohru was saying something about cooking dinner for everyone, and Shigure seemed delighted, saying something about finally being able to have a home cooked meal instead of take out. Kisa was looking curiously out at him from behind Haru's leg again. Haru himself was smiling at Kyou in a way that made the orange haired teen turn crimson… again.

            He was in a new place, surrounded by people who didn't know him. They didn't know him. The thought hit him full force. They didn't know him, it was a fresh start. He could start all over. 

            A rare smile spread across his face. He could start all over.

  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

            That ends chapter one! ^^ Was it good? Did you like it? Heehee, I've had this idea in my head for a while, and I finally typed it up. Hope everyone liked it. Felt that this section needed some more HaruxKyou fics. It's my favorite pairing, and while it isn't exactly hard to find, I feel there should be more.

I don't exactly like this chapter, but I wrote it the best I could, and I feel it's not bad. The second one will be better though. ^^;;

In Chapter 2: Yuki makes his appearance, and the rivalry sparks between him and Kyou, while something else sparks between Yuki and Tohru?(That is, if the reviewers want YukixTohru…@.@;; Please state if you do or you don't in a review) And why did Kyou kill his own father? Will he reveal the reasons to someone *Coughcough*maybeHaru*coughcough*? Will the authoress ever stop asking these dumb questions? 

Review, please! ^^;;


End file.
